nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ochre Demons
|kanji = |eye = |hair = |color = Ochre |rōmaji = |affiliation = Demon Clan |habitat = |occupation = |relationships = |manga = Chapter 225 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = }} Ochre Demons (alternatively called |Ōkā}}) are a family within the Demon Clan. Appearance As the name suggests, they are Ochre in color. They look rather serpentine in appearance while also sporting six arms and a stinger at the end of their tails. Their facial features include squinted blue eyes, purple lips, and multiple purple tongues. Personality Plot Memories of the Holy War arc (anime only) A Ochre Demon along other demons is terrorizing Ordan Village. When the human sacrifices of the village are insufficient, the Ochre Demon intends to take the messenger without hearing his pleas for his family. As Pelliot tries to confront him, the Ochre Demon puts the example beating the boy up in front of the entire village. Before he can kill him, Gowther appears and uses his Invasion to save Pelliot and force the Ochre Demon to hit and injure himself. When the Seven Deadly Sins arrive and defeat all the other demons, the Ochre Demon try to escape by warning them to become enemies of the Ten Commandments, then calling a horde of other demons to kill them. After Meliodas eliminated everyone with his Full Counter, Ban uses Snatch to take the Ochre Demon's heart, killing him. Prelude to the New Holy War arc A Ochre Demon is seen terrorizing Pelliot's village next to a Copper Demon. After listening to Pelliot's discussion with his father about his intention to get rid of the demons, the Ochre Demon puts the example beating the boy up in front of the entire village. Before he can kill him, Gowther appears and uses his Invasion to save Pelliot and force the Ochre Demon to hit and injure himself. The Ochre Demon still tries to attack one of the villagers, but Ban gets in the way. When Ban says that for some time he did not feel death, the Ochre Demon begins to attack him and tell him to die, which is taken by Ban as a masochistic punishment after realizing his bad way of acting. When the Demon says that it will take his soul to recover and revenge, Ban brutally kills him by crushing him with a stomp. New Holy War arc Various Ochre Demons are part of the Demon Clan army that is faced by the Holy Knights during the Holy War. One of them is killed by Arden's arrows. An Ochre Demon punches Howzer during the second wave of the army, but is then eliminated by Elaine. Matrona kills an Ochre Demon with her Daichi no Kiba. An Ochre Demon tries along with several other demons to devour Elaine when she falls, but all are killed by Ban. Abilities and Powers Power Level |magic=? |strength=? |spirit=? }} Battles Trivia *Ochre Demons and Copper Demons are the only two types of lesser demon that are capable of speech. References }} Navigation Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Demons